


Имеющий глаза (The Eyes Have It)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Пять драбблов в формате 221Б (221 слово, последнее заканчивается на "Б") о том, что видят персонажи сериала "Шерлок".





	Имеющий глаза (The Eyes Have It)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eyes Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404838) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Ее карие глаза видели многое в мире. Гораздо больше, чем многие могли бы подумать. Она помнит разрывы бомб, обломки и разрушения. Она была ребенком, когда выли сирены, но она сумела выжить, и жизнь пошла своим чередом.  
Пронеслись годы, некоторые — быстрые и яркие, иные — невзрачные и тяжелые. Жестокость ложилась мрачной тенью, но ей нравилось думать, что она не утратила своего прежнего сияния. И вдруг появился он, который вывел ее из тьмы домашнего насилия. Странно, что такой проблемный человек смог указать ей путь обратно к свету, но он сделал это с сияющими глазами и настороженной улыбкой.  
Больше нет мужа, который платил злом за ее любовь, и она снова свободна.  
Миссис Хадсон знает, какой ее видят окружающие. Она из тех актеров труппы, которые, возможно, предпочитают оставаться на заднем плане, но это ее сознательный выбор. Она предпочитает наблюдать за существующим миром, а не играть в его театре главную роль.  
И вот теперь миссис Хадсон оглядывает выцветшие полинялые обои, узкие коридоры и эту проклятую квартиру, которая все еще слишком сырая, но она не продала бы ее, хоть целый мир предложили бы платой. И да, она не упустила бы шанс это подтвердить.  
«Не ваша домохозяйка» становится ее мантрой, когда консультирующий детектив и бывший военный доктор врываются в дом, а потом выбегают из него — две половинки идеального целого.  
Джон и Шерлок.  
Ее лучшие в мире мальчики с Бейкер-стрит.

***

Неумолимый взгляд серых глаз занят всем — сканированием как помещений, так и разветвленной сети лондонских улиц. Вездесущие камеры уличного наблюдения расширяют зону обзора, давая власть. Он много работает, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не ускользнуло мимо его взора. «Незначительная должность» в британском правительстве предполагает много выгод, и Майкрофт Холмс обязательно употребит их ради благородной цели.  
Он управляет возвышением и падением цивилизаций, не выходя из-за рабочего стола — весь сплошное коварство и маски. Иллюзия демократии, конечно, остается в качестве поверхностной завесы ради обмана масс, но за ней разворачивается настоящая работа, которая сродни колдовству величайшего авторитетного мага. Ловкое прикосновение здесь, шепот заклинаний там — и все встает на свои места.  
Ну, почти все.  
Он говорит, что все делается ради страны и королевы, но не это всегда было его истинной мотивацией. Нет, есть другие проблемы, более близкие к сердцу, дому и семье. Он отказывается принимать все эти понятия, но все равно считает их достойными внимания.   
Он никогда не мог заставить Шерлока вписаться в свои нормы и правила, несмотря на огромные усилия. Сколько бы он ни намекал, ни подталкивал, ни твердил о масках и манерах, в ответ на затраченные труды не получает ничего, кроме издевок.  
Посему он меняет тактику — отступает и лепит, модифицируя то и это, пока медленно мир не начинает трансформироваться и приспосабливаться к каждой потребности и прихоти того, о ком он думает денно и нощно.   
Его брата.

***

Боже, он слишком много видел. Он готов поклясться, что от каждого сверхурочного часа на работе, от каждого ускользающего из рук правосудия преступника, его глаза становятся темнее. Теплый шоколад превращается в цвет грязи — омерзительной зловонной грязи, подчеркнутой черными кругами. Лестрейд видит, как на него наползает эта чернота — медленно, но неотвратимо. Эта уродливая горечь гниет глубоко внутри, пока ему не становится все равно. Почти все равно.  
Почти.  
Затем он встречает человека, почти подростка, отмороженного на всю голову и выпуливающего слова со скоростью мили в минуту, и, просто и непринужденно, дело оказывается раскрытым. Господи, да этот паренек — истинный гений. Однако в нем есть нисходящая спираль — саморазрушение без реальной причины.  
За передозировкой следует обещание — вот что нужно инспектору, но даже когда он требует от этого идиота приходить трезвым на места преступления, он знает, что это скорее отчаянная мольба, чем ультиматум. Грег Лестрейд нуждается в этом человеке, который поможет ему делать мир лучше, прежде чем все они погрязнут в дерьме.  
Его сотрудники жалуются, конечно, они жалуются, но снова и снова он появляется в своем театрально развевающемся пальто, весь сплошное высокомерие и ответы. И слова истины, которые он вещает, исходят словно из уст самого господа бога.  
Шерлок Холмс может казаться постороннему взгляду одновременно самодовольным и грубым, но Грегори Лестрейд способен видеть гораздо глубже.  
И что же он видит? Он видит, что единственный в мире консультирующий детектив блистателен.

***

Синие глаза видят, как кровь впитывается в жаркий песок пустыни, как она высасывается высохшим вампиром по имени Афганистан. Его находит пуля, и теперь багрянец пишет историю его жизни чернилами, вытекающими из вен. Его лишают, но не имущества, а самой цели в жизни, и отправляют домой, как старую клячу выводят на пастбище.  
В следующий раз жизнь начинает обретать смысл в лаборатории госпиталя св. Варфоломея, где некий безумец режет правду-матку, едва лишь на него взглянув. Последний кусочек встает на свое место. Уныние уходит, отброшенное за ненадобностью вместе с хромотой и тростью, и Джон становится самим собой. Он больше не тень человека, он становится большим, он становится самым, он становится лучшим.  
Джон Ватсон следует по пятам за консультирующим детективом, всего на полшага позади и всегда в боевой готовности. Он слепо следует за Шерлоком Холмсом, наслаждаясь танцем адреналина и скачущей, звенящей мелодией радости, к которой привыкло сердце. Он живет так, словно каждый миг для него может оказаться последним.  
Однако умирает не он, а другой.  
Кровь течет по лондонскому тротуару, и Джон Хэмиш Ватсон снова рассыпается на осколки. Говорят, его друг был мошенником и лжецом, да он и сам слышал это из уст мертвеца. Он опять хромает дни напролет, не отрываясь, смотрит в землю, но, если кто-нибудь спрашивает его о Шерлоке Холмсе, поднимает голову и, с непоколебимой уверенностью воина во взгляде говорит:  
— Я верю. Верю безоговорочно.

***

Отчаяние женщины, братская любовь, инспектор полиции, который ищет надежду, доктор, который стремится кого-нибудь спасти. Один взгляд вечно меняющих цвет глаз — голубых, зеленоватых, серебристо-серых — и в мире не остается секретов.   
Шерлок видит все.  
Он видит все, пока в мгновение ока не упускает финальный выверт — отравленное веретено из сказки. _Я должен тебе падение._   
Так не должно было произойти — он не должен был стоять на этом краю, смотреть на раскинувшийся перед ним город и тротуар далеко внизу. Не должно быть Джона, запрокинувшего голову к небу, слез в голосе плачущего и запинающегося Шерлока, не уверенного, что это прощание не станет настоящим.  
А потом Лондон качается, и он делает шаг вперед.  
А потом наступает слепота — эта маленькая смерть, эта фальшивая могила. Он должен закрыть глаза и отвернуться, потому что есть работа, которую надо сделать. Вот почему он надрывается как раб, вламывает, как вол, и не обращает внимания на кровь под ногтями. Это цена, которую с него требуют, и он ее заплатит.  
В один прекрасный день звучат негромкие фанфары — все закончено. И что-то падает с плеч — бремя, которое он носил, не отдавая отчета, — и ноги сами собой несут его к дому.   
Стучат каблуки, шаг тверд и ровен, а лондонская ночь приветствует его сиянием огней. Он дышит воздухом и всем, что составляет его родной город, пока, наконец, не останавливается.  
Цифры 221 на заветной двери.  
Он вернулся. На Бейкер-стрит.


End file.
